Lorsque Quinn rencontre Jeff
by CaptainIceCream
Summary: Après les Régionales, Finn choisit Rachel. Quinn n'a plus qu'un ami vers qui se tourner - Kurt. Mais qu'arrivera-t-il si elle rencontre un autre Warbler ? - Quinn/Jeff TRADUCTION D'UNE FIC DE DFREAKINCRISS.


**Note de la traductrice :** Cette fois, pas de fanfiction écrite par moi-même, mais une traduction de _When Quinn meets Jeff_, une très bonne fic anglaise de **dfreakincriss**, traitant d'un pairing très étonnant : Quinn/Jeff. La fiction est disponible à l'adresse .net/s/6834689/1/When_Quinn_meets_Jeff et toutes les reviews seront transmises à l'auteur (:

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai écrit ceci après une demande via Tumblr pour une fanfiction Quinn/Jeff. Mais avant cela, un petit détail. Riker Lynch. WOW. Ce gars sait danser.

C'est pour l'instant un OS, mais je continuerai peut-être si vous aimez. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee. Evidemment. Il y aurait sinon 39 minutes à Dalton chaque semaine.

X

Jeff et Quinn.

Les Régionales était terminées. Ils avaient gagné, mais Quinn n'était pas heureuse. Elle avait vu Finn regarder Rachel durant sa ballade. Dès qu'ils retournèrent dans les coulisses, elle avait traversé le groupe des New Directions, poussant Tina hors de son chemin, avant l'intention d'embrasser Finn en face de Rachel, espérant ainsi mettre fin à toute relation potentielle. Mais elle ne les trouva pas.

Elle avait déambulé à l'intérieur de l'auditorium, avant d'entendre des voix provenant du vestiaire. Se cachant à l'entrée de ces derniers, elle les avait alors vu seuls, se parlant avec douceur. Restant toujours cachée derrière une rangée de casiers, elle s'était avancée, écoutant leur conversation.

"Rachel, je ne veux pas de Quinn", avait dit Finn.

"Alors pourquoi tu lui tenais la main ?" lui avait demandé Rachel. On pouvait sentir qu'elle était blessée rien que dans le ton de sa voix.

"C'est elle qui me la tenait !" répliqua Finn avec exaspération. "Rachel, j'ai fait une erreur, ok ? Quinn veut seulement que je l'aide à devenir la reine de la promo."

Rachel le regardait en silence, les larmes glissant au coin de ses yeux.

"Il n'y a toujours eu que toi", déclara Finn plus doucement, en essuyant les larmes de ses joues. "Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais il y a pile un an, et je le pensais. Je t'aime encore, Rach. Pour toujours."

Rachel tomba dans ses bras. "Je t'aime aussi."

Il embrassa ses cheveux, puis, en utilisant son index, lui fit relever le menton, et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

Quinn s'enfuit alors, pleurant. Elle s'en alla des vestiaires en sanglotant. "Hé..." Une main sur son épaule l'arrêta. Elle se retourna, voyant Kurt. "Quel est le problème ?" lui demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête et s'enfuit.

X

Cela faisait une bonne semaine depuis les Régionales. Quinn avait à peine parlé aux autres depuis. Plusieurs d'entre eux lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle ne leur avait pas donné de réponse, et ils la laissèrent après cela seule.

La vérité était que Quinn était blessée. Elle voulait frapper Rachel, mais aussi se mettre en boule dans un coin et pleurer. Elle ne pouvait pas en parler à quiconque, à McKinley. Ils étaient tous fiers de Rachel cette semaine. Elle était donc seule.

_Mais, j'ai un ami. Il n'est pas là, mais je peux me confier à lui..._

Juste après la fin des cours, Quinn se dirigea vers sa voiture et conduit jusqu'à Dalton.

X

Après avoir rôdé autour et dans Dalton pendant une demi-heure, elle trouva finalement une porte avec une pancarte disant "Warblers". Elle pouvait entendre des voix qui s'en échappaient, bien que cela ne semblait pas former une réunion sérieuse. De ce qu'elle avait pu en entendre, ils discutaient de leurs tenues. Apparement, même la couleur des cravates étaient importante ici. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle leva la main et frappa.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un garçon blond. Un garçon blond _mignon. _ Les yeux de Quinn s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle détaillait les cheveux longs du garçon, placé avec désinvolture sur l'un de ses yeux, mais aussi des muscles puissants, cachés sous son blazer.

"Quinn ?" La voix de Kurt la sortit de sa torpeur. Elle tenta de calmer son coeur qui palpitait, et se retourna pour regarder Kurt.

_Qu'est ce qui se passait ? Elle était Quinn Fabray. Elle ne craquait pas pour les gars, c'était eux qui craquaient pour elle._

"Kurt... J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un", lui dit-elle calmement. Il lui sourit avec gentillesse et hocha la tête.

"Les gars, donnez moi un instant. Je vote pour la cravate rouge." dit Kurt à l'assemblée. "Oh, au faite, Quinn, voici mon copain, Blaine."

"Salut", dit-elle doucement. _Dieu, tous ces gars-là étaient magnifiques._

"Viens donc", fit Kurt en la conduisant vers l'extérieur. Elle sentit le garçon blond la détailler sur son passage et se retourner vers la porte. Il la regardait fixement, pas méchamment, mais comme si il était estomaqué.

X

"Alors, c'est ça. Finn a choisit Rachel. Plutôt que moi." Elle termina son histoire, assise à côté de lui, sur un banc dans le jardin scolaire.

Kurt ne dit rien pendant un moment, lui serrant juste la main.

"Je suis désolée, Quinn.", dit-il doucement. "Mais tu dois le laisser partir. Finn est mon frère et je sais qu'il est un bon gars. Si tu te soucies réellement de Finn, laisse le être heureux."

Elle hoqueta et regarda ses mains.

"Ecoute, Quinn", poursuivit Kurt. "J'aurais voulu être la dernière personne à devoir te dire ça, mais peut-être que tu n'as jamais tenu à lui. Maintenant, je crois vraiment que si tu es censée être avec quelqu'un, les choses s'arrangeront. A la fin. Et si elles ne s'arrangent pas, alors, tu es simplement destinée à quelqu'un d'autre."

Elle le regarda et sourit faiblement. "Je l'espère. Merci, Kurt."

"Pas de problème, ma chérie", fit Kurt, la serrant fort dans ses bras.

Il se rassit et lui essuya les joues.

"Tout va bien ?" C'était Blaine, marchant vers eux. Derrière lui, étaient le gars blond et un autre avec une allure orientale. Kurt se leva et étreint son copain.

"Ouais". Elle sourit à Blaine. Il remarqua ses yeux rouges, mais il ne dit rien.

"Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous, les gars". Blaine lui sourit. "Merci, Quinn."

Le garçon oriental commença à discuter costume à nouveau. Kurt rejoint la conversation, protestant vicieusement contre l'idée de liserés jaunes. "Honnêtement, vous ne vous y connaissez pas en mode, même si elle-même passait devant vous habillée comme Lady Gaga".

"Hey". Quinn regarda autour d'elle, se demandant qui avait parlé. C'était le garçon blond et mignon, qui était maintenant debout à côté d'elle. Quelque chose d'autre gronda dans le coeur de Quinn.

Essayant d'agir nonchalament, elle désigna le siège à côté d'elle, et il s'assit.

"Tu vas bien ?" lui a-t-il demandé.

Elle rit. "Oui."

"Problèmes de petit-copain ?" proposa-t-il, en connaissance de cause.

"Problèmes d'ex-petit copain en fait", grimaça-t-elle.

"Oh." Il lui sourit un peu.

"Quoi ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"Eh bien, je connais un excellent moyen d'oublier tout ça..." fit-il.

Elle rit. "Laissez-moi deviner... Le chant ?"

Il la regarda, surpris. "Comment t'as su ?"

Quinn lui sourit. "Je suis dans une chorale moi aussi, tu te souviens ?"

"Oh ouais." Il fixa ses pieds.

"J'aimerais bien."

Il se retourna vers elle, avec un sourire sur son visage. "Samedi ?"

"C'est un rencard ?" Elle lui sourit, un peu nerveusement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, mais semblant heureuse.

"C'est un rencard." confirma-t-il. "Quel est ton nom, au faite ?"

"Quinn."

"Jeff."


End file.
